User talk:Reddeaddude
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Reddeaddude page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Uncle Hello. I just wanted to ask you to never add "Uncle is belived by many people to be Red out of Red Dead Revolver because he has the scares an dhte gloves that Red had." to the Uncle page ever again. I don't know if it was you who added it the first couple times as they were anonymous users, however, you do have the same horrible grammar skills, so you are not without suspicion. It's not true. Uncle is not Red Harlow. Just because some players believe him to be doesn't mean it should be on the page. Those players are daft. First off, Uncle is much older than Red. Red would've been born just a few years before John, while Uncle was born in the 1830's apparently. Also, it doesn't matter about the scars. Lots of characters in the Red Dead series have scars. And about the glove, lots of characters only wear one glove, so it's irrelavent. There's a lawman in Armadillo who only wears one glove. Does that mean that when he was a child he burned his hand on a hot revolver and got a scar? No. In conclusion, there is no evidence that Uncle is Red, but there is evidence that Uncle ISN'T Red. Don't add that again. -Hobbes (Talk) 14:38, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Thanks for telling me this, I will not do it again. I actually completely agree with you, I just wanted other people to know what other people thought. I wish you luck on your admin request! Reddeaddude 18:21, February 14, 2011 (UTC)RedDeadDude RE:Admin In response to the comment you left on the Dollars Trilogy Wiki: I am not an admin on the Red Dead Wiki. Also, please remember to sign your posts on talk pages by typing four tildes (~) after your post. Thanks. -Hobbes (Talk) 17:43, February 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Xx10GhostxX Hello, welcome to the wiki and thanks for the report. I deleted the page and am working on all the others he created. I also warned the user who made them. -- CoD addict (talk) - 17:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Griff vandalism Don't worry about it; thanks for the report. Good work on the catch! -- CoD addict (talk) - 23:03, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey whats up? Welcoming Other Users Hello, Reddeaddude. I don't know why John Of The Undead did not have a welcome message. However, I'd like to ask you not to take it upon yourself to welcome other users by trying to recreate your own version of the automated message. I understand you are trying to be friendly and helpful, but the way you typed out your message messed up John's talk page. When you typed it out, you added the template at the end and that's what messed his page up. Two welcome message, two welcome pictures, yours above the automated one, it just looked messy. Also, when you added the template to his talk page but linked it to yourself. This is a new user and because of the signature at the bottom of this post, it would seem that you are an administrator. The link at the bottom of this message links to a page which contains links to all the admins. Again, I know you're trying to be helpful, but that didn't do a good job of it. I've reverted the edits to go back to the regular, automated welcome. If you would like, you are free to go and leave him another message. However, please do not mess up the regular message. Thank you. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:59, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. I try to get things done fast so I may seem a bit blunt and for that I'm sorry. :Also, I saw you left a message on CoD addict's talk page. It actually wasn't him that said "Hey whats up?". That was John Of The Undead. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:08, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! :) RE: Hey, What's Up? I try to get off the computer before it gets too late as well. Too little sleep is a bad thing. :) -- CoD addict (talk) - 21:54, April 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Sláinte mhaith? Hello, Reddeaddude. In response to your question, "Sláinte mhaith" is Old Irish for "Good Health". When I customised my signature, I made it so it would say "Sláinte mhaith" in front of my username and the date, so that's why I use it so often. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:26, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey... Hey whats up. SmokeFireBurst 22:32, August 16, 2011 (UTC)